So i'm nothing
by fruitloop05
Summary: This is the day after Lux loses her virginity and so on. song fic.one chapter only. unless there is more chapters wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Virgin Suicides and I do not own the song charlotte.

_So, I'm nothing. _

_You took something from me, now you've disappeared._

Lux lay there on the football field not really knowing what went on. Was she no longer a virgin? She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and realized what had happened. It was the greatest night of her life but Tripp was gone. Lux started to laugh then started to cry. She went home all disheveled. Each step she took her anger grew. Therese asked "Are you okay? Where did you go? Momma and pop are so mad at you. Maybe you should clean up a little." She said this so fast thet Lux barely heard her.

The next day at school she was miserable. She was grounded and could only go to school and church for a month.

_You're Right Where I Want You. _

_You Said You Wanted It, Alright. _

There he was. Tripp was by his locker talking to his friends. Lux went over to him and asked him " Can I talk to you a second or two?" Tripp looked at his friends and then look back at Lux. "Alone please." She spoke in the calmest tone she could utter. " Dude we'll see you later." One of his friends said and walked away and the other followed. Tripp tried to kiss her hello but she backed away.

_No! It's Not Alright (3x) _

" What happened! You were there and when I woke you were gone." Lux didn't even blink. "I…I was afraid. I didn't..." Tripp tried to explain but Lux did not give him a chance. Slap! Lux just walked away with out a word.

_No... Now I'm something, _

_And Your Head Is In My Closet. _

_Dead Forever, They'll Never Search It... _

_Out Of Sight _

_No.. It's not alright (3x)_

It seemed she could do nothing. Days passed and she had moved on. Every night it was the same. A cigarette and sex on the roof top. The tiles made her uncomfortable but she didn't mind when she was in action. The pain and pleasure made her smile. It was the only way Lux could forget. To numb the pain.

_No... I'm Cold, So Cold, _

_Ohh, Ohh (2x) _

_They'll Find It (2x) _

_NO! NO WAY! (4x) _


	2. I ran away

Lux had to run away. She decided this when Celia died. She just never had the guts to do it until now. Lux thought it was the sex that gave her the new confidence. Saturday night she would run away, runaway and live…live. Where? She had not thought of where she might live after this. She did not care.

When it reached Saturday night, she packed a few things silently, so as to not wake her sisters. 'Finally I can be happy.' Lux felt nothing but happiness as she ran through neighbor's yards. Sex did not make her happy; it just gave her temporary pleasure, running away made her happy. She wanted to forget everything. Tripp, Mom, Dad, school, and her sisters.

Meanwhile, at the house. Mrs. Lisbon woke to the sounds of a door creaking in the wind. Lux had left the door wide open. Luckily, it was a warm night. She immediately checked on the Lisbon sisters. All of them were asleep. Mrs. Lisbon was relieved to see that they were safe.

As she closed the door, she realized that Lux was not there. Mrs. Lisbon opened the door again and rechecked the room. No, she was not there.

Mr. Lisbon was in the bathroom when Mrs. Lisbon returned to her bedroom. She went up to the bathroom door and banged on it. "Honey, hurry up…Lux is gone!" He was washing his hands but stopped in the middle of it when he heard his wife. "What!" he rushed out of the bathroom almost knocking over his wife. "Call the police!"

Lux finally made it to the out skirts of town. She started to laugh. "I made it, I made it." Her hands on her knees and a smile on her face. She had to keep running. She did not want to be caught. When she finally was rested enough she saw a flashlight's light shine on the ground. 'Oh no.' she thought to her self. Lux's happiness drained from her.

When the police got to Lisbon house, Lux was in handcuffs. There had been a struggle. Lux was crying the whole way there. She cried silently. "We'll let you off with a warning…" The older officer had said. The younger one knocked on the door. "Yes… oh thank God you're here!" Mrs. Lisbon opened the door even wider than it all ready was. "Mrs. Lisbon, here is your daughter." The older one said with a smile of satisfaction on his face.


	3. hospital prt 1

Mr. Lisbon drove her to the mental hospital the next day. She did not fight them; she did not say a word. She thought 'why bother?' she rode in the back along with her clothes her diary. The argument had been a long one. She kept silent though the whole thing. Lux did not know when she would speak again.

Her calm anger boiled within her. Mr. Lisbon filled out the forms occasionally asking for Lux's signature. A women named Betty asked Lux to take off her shoes and socks and shake out her socks and her shoes. Then Betty said, "I'm gonna have to pat you down. This is only a check for weapons." Lux remained silent. Betty patted her down.

After Mr. Lisbon finished the forms and handed them to Betty. "Welcome to the hospital Ms. Lisbon. Follow me." Betty said with a smile. Both Lux and Mr. Lisbon got up and followed Betty. She handed the front desk the forms. Betty opened the door for them.

It was a nice place but Lux thought it was a fowl place. She had her arms folded. When they got down to the young girls wing they searched her stuff for any harmful objects. "This, this, and this need to go home." It was her perfume, nail polish, and nail polish remover. With out saying a word to Lux, Mr. Lisbon left with the objects.

A woman named Heidi showed her around the place. When the got to her room Heidi explained, "Now when you need to use the bathroom just ask one of us to unlock it. Now you may go to get your things."

That night she had a rough time sleeping. She would drift in and out of sleeping. Surprisingly she was happy. Happy she was away, happy that she could not see them anymore but how long would it be before she came to her senses?


	4. start of the stay

Lux woke up the next morning with a start. Some one was yelling there head off.

"Fucking bitch!" Yelled a patient. The scenario was not a huge one but Lux was awfully disturbed. She had never heard that language used in such a way. No, not in her house. Even when the time Cecilia stubbed her toe and broke it, she did not swear.

The girl who was yelling had had another girl take her by the hair and yank. "What the hell was that for!" she yelled again. Lux peered out of her room and saw that the yeller was a red head who look very disheveled.

At the bottom of the red head's pajama pants there were holes. Moreover, the hoodie she wore was stained with something blue. Of course, her hair was a mess.

"Girls… girls, what is going on here?" Mary said. Mary was one of the psych techs that worked there. She went to make the hair grabber release the yeller's hair. "Jenna you know better then to go grabbing some one else's hair."

"Its not fair … Alexis grabbed my hair first." Jenna replied. "I did not." Alexis stopped yelling for once this morning. Jenna hallucinated the whole thing where Alexis grabbed her hair but did not say so. Jenna actually hated Alexis any ways.

As his was going on Lux went back into her room and went to open her bathroom door when she discovered she could not open it. "Could some one open my bathroom?" Lux said.

Heidi came in shortly after Lux had said that. " I'll open your bathroom…" Heidi said sleepily. This was just the start of Lux's stay and what a stay it would be.


End file.
